Overcoming Obstacles
by ruthierocks
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'Keg! Max!' Chapter 7: What has happened to Jess and Rory?
1. Explanations

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter One: Explanations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(this story takes place the morning after the episode 'Keg! Max!')  
  
  
Jess stood against the wall, looking outside his room. He hated the diner. Living there. It stunk. He looked at the mirror. He hated himself. Nothing would ever be the same again. He glared at his black eye and cut lip. How could this happen? How could last night be a reality? He just wanted to wake up like it was all a dream. 'My mistake', he thought, 'I shouldn't have acted like a selfish teenage boy. It usually suits me.. but I pushed it too far last night.'   
  
Luke came in.  
  
"You can't hide in here forever, Jess, you gotta come out and face the world," Luke said.  
  
"I'm too tired to even try to argue. I didn't sleep last night," Jess explained.  
  
"I'll bet not.. I still don't understand what made you act like the mad man you did last night.. did something happen?" Luke asked.  
  
"You're pushing it. I'm not going to talk to. The only person I need to explain anything to is Rory. That Dean guy bugs me. I should have punched his lights out.. so he'd be in a coma," Jess said, remembering the fight. Even though smaller than Dean, Jess had put up a great fight and they were both losers in the end. Then he concentrated on the task at hand, "Gees, I am such an idiot!" Jess hit his head against the wall.  
  
"Come on, Jess, open up," Luke said, "I'm trying to be here for you."  
  
"Well I don't want, nor need your help. This is my problem, I'm responsible for my own actions," Jess said.  
  
"I guess Dean knocked some sense into you? Literally?" Luke asked. Jess didn't even smile. He was worn out. The party was just horrible. He made Rory cry, he got in a fight with her ex-boyfriend, how much more idiotic could he get? Maybe Rory wouldn't hate his guts, but it was unlikely.   
  
"Why don't you just call Rory or go to her house?" Luke asked.  
  
"What?? Lorelai will kill me. I'm being serious. You and I both know that," Jess said.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Luke asked.  
  
"Um.. yes?" Jess responded. Luke shook his head.  
  
"What did you do?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I've been doing some hard thinking and it's making my brain hurt," Jess said, and he was serious.  
  
"I heard you crying last night," Luke said. Jess looked at the ground.  
  
"Um.. it was the pain.. from the um, fight?" Jess knew Luke could see through it.  
  
"Jess," Luke pushed.  
  
"I should commit suicide," Jess said.  
  
"And that would solve...?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to worry about anything," Jess said.  
  
"Jess, you're being difficult."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well quit!"  
  
"No!" Jess said, "I don't have to take this."   
  
He got up and walked out of the room.. He had to find Rory. He had to explain. Apologize. He only hoped she would understand. He doubted it. He'd lost her forever and that was it. He hated himself. He did. Then he saw her. 


	2. Tears

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Two: Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Rory! We need to talk!" Jess called. She looked at him. She was crying. Rory ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him.   
  
"I didn't think you'd ever come back! I thought you wouldn't even say goodbye!" Rory said.  
  
"I can't believe you're still talking to me," Jess said.   
  
"Jess.. Don't do this.. let's forget last night and continue with our lives," Rory replied.   
  
"I don't think we can do that, and deep down, I don't think you do either," Jess said.  
  
"You're right," Rory agreed.  
  
"Come on," Jess grabbed her arm and they ran for several minutes until they got to the diner.  
  
They ran upstairs and locked the door. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss and then pulled away.  
  
"I need to tell you some things," Jess explained.  
  
"Ok," Rory agreed.  
  
"I was upset yesterday, really, really upset. The thing is I can't take you to the prom."   
  
"Why-" he cut her off.  
  
"Rory, the thing is, I'm not graduating. I flunked out. I missed too many days and my grades were C's anyway. The principal told me and it broke my heart. I got really upset and mad. I had thoughts racing my mind 'what can I tell Rory?' 'what will Luke say?' I was dying inside, Rory, and my emotions got the best of me. Thus why I was in a horrible mood during most of the party. Rory- I didn't mean to snap at you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only hurting myself more in the process. Rory, you gotta know that I didn't want to hurt you, but it's what I do and I'm just a screw up and I just hate myself for this huge mess." Tears were in both of their eyes. Rory knew that he was sincere. He knew that she knew.   
  
"I'm sorry for overreacting. I didn't mean to," Rory said.  
  
"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything. It was my fault. My fault. Not yours. You're kidding yourself if you think you have been anything less than perfect through all my screw ups and all my pain. You've been great. Oh, and I seriously didn't mean to snap at you when you-- backed away from me.. you're right, it wasn't the time or place."   
  
"Jess.. this doesn't heal our wounds. We were very distant at the party," Rory explained.  
  
"Really? Maybe it was a dream cause' I thought we were quite close," Jess said.   
  
"Not funny," Rory said seriously.  
  
"Sorry.." Jess's voice trailed off.   
  
"So this is awkward," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Jess agreed.  
  
"So.." Rory pushed.  
  
"So are we still together?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I'm feeling kind of weird," Rory replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jess agreed. Rory sat down. She felt weak. Jess sat down across from her on his bed.  
  
"This is hard," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, it is, it really is," Rory said, tears in her eyes. Jess looked up, then looked down.   
  
"Still sad?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course. We can't just make everything better, Rory. It's not that simple," Jess said.  
  
"I know that, Jess," Rory said, "That's why this is so hard.. but I guess we'll get over it."  
  
"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Jess explained, tearing up. That broke Rory's heart. She rushed over to him and sat near him, burying his face close to her. She knew he wanted to cry, but couldn't.   
  
"You can cry," Rory said, "It's ok.. we're in this together." Jess couldn't even speak. He'd never felt this emotional before. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't answer it," Jess whispered, still buried in Rory's arms, "I can't talk to anyone now."   
  
"Ok," Rory whispered back.  
  
"Open up, Jess! Now!" Luke called.  
  
"I have to," Rory whispered. Jess wiped tears from his eyes. He got up and opened the door. It was obvious he had been crying.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked.   
  
"Nothing," Rory said, she was also teary.  
  
"Jess?" Luke asked.   
  
"What?" Jess asked, looking down.  
  
"Are you ok?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm fine, you know? I'm just fine. Come on, Rory," Jess said and he walked out. Rory picked up her jacket and reluctantly followed.  
  
"I have to," Rory said as she left, slamming the door behind her. 


	3. Lorelai's Thoughts

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Three: Lorelai's Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived a few minutes later at Lorelai and Rory's house. Lorelai was upstairs, and didn't know Jess was there. She was getting ready to go to the store.   
  
Coming down stairs she said, "Hey Rory? I'm going to the store I'll be back in a....oh, hi Jess. Um, why don't the both of you just come with me?"   
  
Jess leaned in and whispered to Rory, "She knows, doesn't she?"  
  
In the same whispering voice, Rory replied, "I had to tell her why I was crying when I got home. I didn't want to lie."  
  
"I understand," Jess whispered back, rubbing her arm. It was still a difficult situation for both of them.   
  
"Ok, mom, we'll go," Rory said and looked at Jess, who nodded.   
  
"Ok, let's go then," Lorelai said. She wasn't about to leave them alone. She made out three lists very quickly.  
  
They got out to the car and Lorelai opened the front seat for Rory and the back seat for Jess. He didn't mind, he understood that Lorelai would hate him for the rest of his life. She hadn't really liked him to begin with, but now it was just weird.   
  
Lorelai got in her seat, started the car, and they were off.   
  
"So, Jess, what have you been doing today?" Lorelai asked. Jess decided to be serious. It was no time to be cracking jokes.  
  
"Moping," Jess replied. Rory sighed. She had been doing the same thing.  
  
"Good," Lorelai said. She smiled.  
  
"Mom, please, cut him some slack."  
  
"I don't think so, Rory. He deserves to be moping around for the rest of his life."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at that.   
  
"So what are you getting at the store?" Jess asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Mainly junk food, but we have to get some fruits or the Health Department will get suspicious," Lorelai explained.   
  
"Sounds reasonable," Jess agreed.  
  
"Yes, we get the apples. We get lots of apples. We don't eat the apples, we just get them. We might each eat one, but we don't really like apples. So when they get bad, we dispose of them in our trash and no one ever knows," Rory said. Jess nodded.   
  
"Good thinking," he said.   
  
"Yup," Lorelai, obviously angry, said. Jess tried to shrug it off. They pulled into the store and Lorelai handed Rory and Jess each a list and kept one for herself.   
  
"You will get what's on the list, when you're done come to the front of the store and wait for everyone else," Lorelai said. They drove for a few minutes, entering the next town, which had a bigger super-market. They pulled into the store. They got out of the car. 


	4. Old Flames

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Four: Old Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When they got in the store, they looked at their lists and headed off into separate directions. Rory went to find the apples that they weren't going to eat.   
  
"Well look who it is," Tristin ran up to her.  
  
"Crap," Rory mumbled.  
  
"So how's the new boyfriend?" Tristin asked.  
  
"He's not new, I've been dating him for months."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you don't need to be calling him 'my new boyfriend,'" Rory replied. Tristin shrugged and walked away. 'Whew!,' Rory thought.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile.. Jess was getting chips. A blond girl came up to him.   
  
"Jess?" She asked. He turned around.  
  
"Mel?" Jess asked.   
  
"Hey. So why are you here?" Mel asked.  
  
"Getting food," Jess replied.  
  
"Well, well. So you wanna, um, go to my house later?" Mel asked.  
  
"Sorry, I have a girlfriend," Jess explained and turned away.   
  
"But Jess," Mel said, "We dated once, too. Remember those times?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Mel," Jess said. He was afraid that Rory or Lorelai would see her and think he's cheating on Rory.   
  
Jess left the aisle and saw Lorelai staring.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"No one," Jess replied.  
  
"No one?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yep," Jess shrugged it off.  
  
"She seemed, friendly?" Lorelai pressed.  
  
"She used to be my girlfriend. Ok? Happy? Satisfied? I'm not cheating on Rory, nor would I do so. Let's leave it at that," Jess was getting ticked off.  
  
"Ok," Lorelai backed off. Rory came back.  
  
"I got the apples and the pears and the snack mix, oh, and the popcorn," Rory said.  
  
"Are we ready?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess mumbled.   
  
"If you are," Rory replied. They went to check out. 


	5. You Can't Do That!

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Five: You Can't Do That!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rory and Jess sat at the kitchen table with Lorelai. They were both dreading whatever she was going to say.  
  
"Jess.. Let's think through this," Lorelai began. Jess looked up. He knew what was coming.   
  
"Yes?" Jess asked.  
  
"You and my beloved daughter, Rory, went to a party last night," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, we did," Jess replied, getting a little restless.  
  
"From my understanding, you was in a really bad mood," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. He sighed.  
  
"So you just took off and went upstairs?"   
  
"Yeah, so? Big deal," Jess said, his voice nonchalant.   
  
"So my daughter came upstairs to see what was wrong with you and instead of telling her you start to make out with her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"She is my girlfriend," Jess explained.  
  
"But no, no, you couldn't stop at making out? You had to go farther. My daughter isn't ready for that, Jess. Then when she tells you that, you snap at her causing her to cry and run downstairs where she bumps into her ex-boyfriend, still crying, and you guys get into a huge fight? Jess? What has gotten into you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Jess said.   
  
"Jess. I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom.. don't," Rory said.  
  
"He's trouble. He's violent and selfish, Rory. You don't need him," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom! You can't force me to stop seeing him! You can't! I'll go behind your back and see him! You'll never know! Mom, don't ruin my life!" Rory screamed. She got up and ran out the door. Jess, feeling awkward, ran after her. 


	6. Snap!

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Six: Snap!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jess caught up with Rory really quickly. He was a fast runner and she was only walking. He put his hands on her arms and she turned around, crying.  
  
"You do know that I'm sorry," Jess said. Tears flowed through Rory's eyes and she put her arms around his neck. He hugged her also. A tear ran down his face and hit Rory's shirt. She pulled back from him.   
  
"You're the only guy who has cried for me," Rory softly explained. Jess smiled. Rory broke into tears and hugged him tighter than before. They were standing there, on the street.   
  
"So are we ok?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. All I know is that this is heartbreaking," Rory said, still crying.  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. I should kill myself. I've caused everyone so much pain," Jess replied.  
  
"No. Jess.." The comment broke Rory's heart. Jess kissed Rory's cheek. They hugged again for a moment.  
  
"What do we do?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know.. this is new for me," Jess explained.  
  
"Ditto," Rory said. They sat on a bench and held each other. Then came Luke..  
  
"Jess!!" Luke called. Jess looked and saw him there. Jess wiped his eyes. He was crying and didn't want to let his uncle see him like that.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"Go home, come on. Rory, Lorelai called me and told me to find you and bring you home," Luke replied.  
  
"I don't want to go home," Rory said, "I hate my mother."  
  
"Don't say that Rory.." Jess told her.  
  
"But it's true.. she can only see the bad in you," Rory explained. Jess stood up.  
  
"I wonder why, Rory. I'm bad. I have no good qualities. I'm just some stupid teenager that doesn't know crap about life. I'm living to be living and I don't know why. My life is crap, Rory! My mother didn't want me. I was too much trouble and I made her look bad. You know why I got kicked out, Rory? Do you? My mom found my beer. She found my beer and she found that I had a girl sleep over and we got drunk, Rory. She thought if I came here I could straighten up. Well I guess I'm just waking up cause' you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I screwed our relationship up, too! I hate myself, Rory. Deal with it. I'm never gonna change. I'll end up breaking your heart as long as you'll let me. I'm that way, Rory. Good bye." Jess just walked away.  
  
Rory burst into tears and Luke left her alone and followed Jess. Rory sat there until dark. The wind blew and people walked around. She just sat and cried. That's when she felt hands on her shoulders and a voice whispering, "It's time to talk." 


	7. Cooling Period

Overcoming Obstacles   
  
By: ruthierocks  
  
Chapter Seven: Cooling Period  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rory turned around and saw Jess putting his hands on her arm. She stood up, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I thought you hated me," Rory said, shivering. Then cold tears came down her cheek.  
  
"I don't hate you. I was mad at Luke and your mom. And myself. You have been great this whole time. Don't think you haven't," Jess explained. Rory half smiled.   
  
"Here, I brought you a jacket," Jess said. He put it around her arms and squeezed her gently. She sat down on the bench and he sat beside her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't hate me?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, I've just been going through a hard time lately. It was tough to learn that I couldn't take you to the prom because I failed school. Then I'd promised you that I would go to that party. I should have canceled. Then we wouldn't be in this mess," Jess replied. He sighed.  
  
"You know, Jess, I thought I would hate you for the rest of my life after what happened last night. I thought that I could never look at you again. I figured you would never speak to me again," Rory said, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Rory.. just this morning I was thinking about how stupid I was, how I didn't deserve you. You were too good. I was just the bad guy- like always," Jess said.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere with this.. we keep coming back to the same issue," Rory explained, "Maybe our problems started before last night."  
  
"I don't know," Jess shrugged it off.   
  
"So why did you come back?" Rory asked. Jess kissed her. She quickly pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm not sure if I even like you anymore," Rory replied.   
  
"It's ok, I understand," Jess said. He was trying to be supportive. His life had turned chaotic just because of his actions. How could ditching school do that?   
  
"I'm just having mixed feelings," Rory told him.   
  
"It's ok. I want to work through this, Rory. It's ok. I understand," Jess's patience was running low. Rory put her arm around him to let him know that she was trying too. They just sat there. 


End file.
